The present invention relates generally to certain new and useful improvements in devices for removing heat from a garage. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel devices for removing excessive heat which has built up in a garage where temperatures can exceed 100xc2x0 F.
Conventional garages are rarely provided with devices for removing heat from the garage. Consequently, in summer months the temperature in a garage may exceed 100xc2x0 F.
The heat rises from the garage ofttimes into the house, and consequently raises the temperature in the house causing any air conditioning to be activated and thus increasing cost to the homeowner.
Venting the garage would permit air to circulate and exit so that temperature inside the garage and the adjacent house can be lowered. In addition, this minimizes the chance of flammable liquids exploding.
Various attempts have been tried to remedy and/or avoid the aforementioned problems, but such attempts have been unsuccessful.
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,807, issued in 1937 to Hueglin, entitled xe2x80x9cVENTILATORxe2x80x9d, discloses an apparatus including a supporting panel having an opening therethrough, and a fan mounted in the opening and having a fixed support on the panel. A plurality of louvers are hinged at edges to the panel and are connected together for swinging in unison. Means are provided for simultaneously swinging the louvers outwardly of the panel and energizing the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,053, issued in 1953 to Sherman et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCOMBINATION FAN AND AWNING CONSTRUCTIONxe2x80x9d, discloses a combined fan and sheet metal awning to be positioned outside of a building adjacent a window, door, or the like, for drawing out air from the building. The awning includes side walls. A guard for the fan is held in place by a series of straps depending from a support and having hooks thereon for receiving a protective grill-work of the guard.
U.S. Pat. No 3,061,056, issued in 1962 to Kodaras, entitled xe2x80x9cLOUVERED DOORxe2x80x9d, discloses a louvered door for ventilated premises. The louvered door includes an air transfer duct having a cross sectional area which is acoustically lined. The combined area of each set of louvers, i.e., the louvers at the inside surface of the door and those at its outside surface, are equal so that there is no reduction or expansion of the cross sectional area of flow of the air as it passes through one set of louvers to leave the room by way of the other set of louvers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,087, issued in 1988 to Danley et al., entitled xe2x80x9cGARAGE DOOR VENTILATORxe2x80x9d, discloses ventilating or closing inserts for openings in an existing garage door or as original equipment by the manufacturer wherein the inserts selectively ventilate while excluding sun rays and rain or close the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,288, issued in 1997 to Huber, entitled xe2x80x9cPROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR VENTILATING AN ENCLOSED SPACExe2x80x9d, discloses a system for ventilating an enclosed space using a controller which is switchable between a cooling mode that activates a ventilating fan when the temperature in the space reaches a predetermined upper limit and the difference between the inside and outside temperatures reaches a predetermined value, and a heating mode that activates the ventilating fan when the temperature in the space reaches a predetermined lower limit and the difference between the inside and outside temperatures reaches a predetermined value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,814, issued in 1999 to Czeck et al., entitled xe2x80x9cGARAGE CO VENTING SYSTEMxe2x80x9d, discloses a venting system with an electrically operated exhaust fan used in an enclosed garage. In a garage with a door opener with an automatically operative light fixture, electric power to operate the fan is supplied from the light fixture, via an interconnected relay, during the normal preset time the door opener light is operating.
Indeed, it is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the above-described prior art techniques, devices, mechanisms and systems.
The present invention provides a novel and unique garage venting apparatus, comprising: one or more venting structures positioned in and operably connected with one or more predetermined portions of a garage to provide a vent therethrough; each said venting structure being operably connected with an associated series of movable venting louvers; each said venting structure being provided with an exhaust fan; and means for selectively energizing and de-energizing each said exhaust fan for removing excessive heat which has built up in said garage.
The present invention provides new and useful devices for removing heat from a garage.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide novel devices for the door or doors and/or walls of a garage for venting excessive heat that has built up therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide a first preferred embodiment wherein vents are provided in the garage door with or without exhaust fans in proximity thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide vents in one or more walls of the garage with a vent having an exhaust fan in proximity thereto.
An additional object of the invention is to have a thermostat for controlling the movement of louvers in a vent provided in a garage door or wall.
A further object of the invention is to provide a thermostat for controlling an exhaust fan placed in proximity to an exhaust vent in a garage door or wall.
An additional object of the invention is to provide devices as described hereinabove which include a manually-operated handle for moving the louvers on such vents.
The present invention possesses many other advantages and features which will become more apparent to those persons skilled in this area of technology and to others after having read the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention as set forth hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.